The Resistance of Freedom
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Things take a strange turn when I was suddenly kidnapped by Conquering storm who wanted me to join the dark egg leigion. But that's not all...I somehow turned into my OC, Jolt, and I get some rather strange things going on with Jolt that I never knew...something tells me that I'm connected somehow. Guess it's goodbye my human life...hello animal furry life...Great...


(A/N: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog series, any Sega characters, any video game references or any songs that may be played in the background, Etc. in the story but my OC. no flames or you'll be blocked. I may change the rating depending on how the story goes.)

The Resistance of Freedom

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Vera. username: Yorkmanic88. heh...what a surprise. my first story of me. the author. anyway enough about me. on with my story...

It was 8:23 pm, December 10, 2013 and I was in my house reading my favorite Sonic the hedgehog comics while listening to my favorite orchestra song Clar de lune on my Hisense tablet that I was always use to make stories.

as I was reading, I was greeted with something clawing at my leg. I quickly look down and I see my cat, Precious.

"come here."

she jumps on my bed and rubs her head on my arm. she wanted attention...again. not that I find it annoying or anything like that it's sometimes she will constantly wanting my attention to relax with.

I start scratching her head and chin until she ploped down on the bed sleeping.

"You're a strange cat you know that, right?"

She doesn't answer to me obviously but she looked at me like if I was crazy. I continued reading when a knock came from the door.

"stay here, Precious." I said to her as I took off my earphones, paused the music, put my tablet on the bed and walked towards the door.

I opened the door and I saw no one.

"what the hell?"

The street I live(A/N: I used to live there and now I live in a house far away from the projects.) is in the projects. the kids here are pain in the asses and always liked pissing off neighbors here including me. but here's what bugs me. there weren't any kids...just pure silence...

Just as I closed the door and locked it I heard Precious hissing in anger.

she's never been this angry unless...

"show yourself! I'm starting to lose my patience by the minute..."

This was difficult to see since I didn't have much light in the living room and I only had the light from my room for me to see.

I started walking around to find out who got in my house when I heard a loud "Hiyah!" behind me as I was whacked from behind by the neck as I fell down to the ground.

someone walked in front of me and guess who it was? I'll give you a hint: it had a straw hat, Lynx ears, Chinese looking clothes on and brown and gray boots. if you guessed the Bride of the conquering storm, then you guessed right...I should've known her ninja techniques were going to get to the best of me.

as I looked at her, she gives me an emotionless glare that always gave me chills down my spine.

"what do you want with me...?" I said in pain.

She didn't answer to me instead...she gives me a sharp blow to the head with her fist knocking me out in an instant.

So many things were on my mind right now like "what's happening to me?" or "why am I so important to them?"

"I got him..." was the only thing I heard before I was completely outcold.

for probably hours and recovering from my major headache from Storm's Punch, I woke up in a cell...a rather familiar cell I should say... this wouldn't happen to be...?

"is the Lynx awake?"

"yes, Conquering storm."

Lynx? what is she tal- oh no...don't tell me...I quickly looked at the reflection of the cell door and was in pure shock. I somehow turned into my Lynx OC...Jolt. Leader of the resistance of Freedom. I wasn't sure if I should be awestruck or should I be legit in shock of what I've just turned into. let's see if I'm really Jolt and some trick that some people fall for all the times. hmmm...White gloves. check...Gold eyes. check...black polo jacket. check...light brown fur. check...black polo jeans. check...black shoes...check. yup...everything checks out. crud...

Conquering storm enters the cell and she gives me a serious look which almost looked the same glare from before.

"I'm surprised to see another Lynx here but I'm rather in a foul mood that the Lynx was disguised as a human being to avoid detection from the Dark Egg Leigion and is also a leader of a resistance that opposes us."

"tsk...why am I not surprised...?" I said with somewhat hate in my tone.

wow...I didn't know my voice sounded like Nolan North's. cool...

she chuckles humorlessly and smirks.

"don't flatter yourself, Jolt. I'm not here to joke around."

"oh? then why are you here other than being a nuisance to me?"

that was probably not the smart thing to say since I know she has one hell of a temper if you say the wrong thing to her.

She frowned and growls. yup...I've done it. she gives me a punch to the gut to shut me up and let me tell you...it felt like I was hit by steel.

"are you done clowning around?"

I stopped talking and glared at her.

"good...I have a proposition for you. ever wanted to know your real parents?"

My eyes went wide. What!? guess there's more to my OC than I can remember.

"my...parents...?"

she grins knowing that she got me at a disadvantage.

"that's right...but if you ever want to know about them all you have to do is join us and you'll get your answer."

I was silent...and yet angry...angry that she's making me join the dark egg leigion just so that I learn about my past.

"I'll let you think about it...in the meantime don't try to escape. you won't find your answers by escaping." she said as she was about to walk out of the cell until...

my gloves started giving high voltage of uncontrollable electricity and it started to get worse. Storm saw this and she was surprised.

"what are you doing!?"

"It's not me! it-"

this reminds me of that scene from D4 when the main character changes time. though this feels different...the electrical currents started going all over the ship and a huge flash light surrounded me. I closed my eyes to brace myself fearing that I was going to lose my life. it didn't happened...

What felt like probably 30 seconds, I opened my eyes and I found myself in Mobius. holy crap...I had no idea I could pull a D4 trick well...sorta. but hey...at least I got out of the dark egg leigion's base. How the hell was I able to do that?

Now I have to find out what's going on in Mobius and find out about my OC-no... my real parents that I never knew about.

but first...I need a disguise to stay low. can't go looking like this in case the enemy starts looking for me. I got inside a tailor shop and bought a black blazer, black tailored pants, black tailored shoes and a black fedora for a total of 300 rings. somehow I had the amount of money in my pocket which I never... ever remembered having. now I have 800 rings left but hey...every little bit helps.

anyway...I got out of the store and changed in my clothes in an alleyway and walked around Mobius. at least that was until I found the base of the resistance. how could I forget? Jolt's group are close to the Freedom Fighter's base and always worked together in case things were rough. I thought the base was going to be trashed from the enemy but luckily it didn't. at least I found my home...

" "Home Sweet Home" is what I always say." I said as I walked into the base.

Home Sweet Home...indeed.

(A/N: this is my first Sonic fanfic so bear with me. I'll try my best on continuing the story as much as I can. until then...this is Yorkmanic88 signing off. peace.)


End file.
